La boda de Hinata
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Hinata se casa. Naruto está molesto. Todo parece un caos en el corazón de ambos jóvenes. La boda está por finalizar, pero, ¿Naruto permitirá que esto ocurra? Si queréis saber, pasad y leed mi historia :3 Soy nueva, tenedme paciencia ;)


¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con mi segunda historia ^^ Sólo me han dejado un comentario hasta ahora, pero de verdad lo agradezco. Me ha alegrado mucho leerlo owo

Mi segunda historia trata sobre mi pareja favorita, el naruhina ^^ es un songfic de "la boda" de aventura. En el momento que oí la canción me vino esta historia a la cabeza y me dije, ¿por qué no? Y justo porque no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo, es que decidí hacer mi segunda publicación ^^

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino al genio y trolleador de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Que nos den un mundo con más NaruHina y ShikaIno!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La** **boda de Hinata**

_Queridos hermanos, _

_Continuemos con esta boda._

_Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio,_

_Que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

_Yo me opongo._

Hinata se encontraba frente al altar, hermosa y perfectamente vestida. Traía puesto un blanco vestido de novia, que parecía sacado de una película. Su cabello, largo y sedoso, se encontraba recogido en un perfecto y hermoso moño. Su pálida y delicada piel estaba ligeramente maquillada, dándole a su angelical rostro un toque mágico.

A su lado, vestido con un elegante traje, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Su semblante se encontraba igual de serio y tranquilo que siempre, y sus ojos no parecían mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Detrás de ellos se encontraban todos sus amigos y familiares, sentados y observando el acto que se estaba produciendo.

Hinata miraba al cura que los estaba casando, aparentemente tranquila, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Ella no quería esto! Ella sólo amaba a un hombre, y ese era Naruto.

Naruto. Su pecho se oprimió al pensar en ese nombre, y discretamente dirigió su mirada al público, encontrando rápidamente al dueño de esos ojos azules que ella tanto adoraba. Él se encontraba sentado en su lugar, extrañamente serio y con su mirada clavada en ella. Por culpa de este hecho, sus ojos se encontraron en el instante en que ella le miró, quedando sus miradas irremediablemente unidas, por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Azorada, Hinata desvió la vista, centrándose nuevamente en el cura, sintiendo su corazón martilleando insistentemente en su pecho y un calor abrazador en sus mejillas. ¡Eso no estaba bien! Esta era su boda, ¡ella no podía estar pensando en otro hombre! Estuvo tentada a golpearse en la cabeza, pero se contuvo al saber que había mucha gente observándola en ese momento.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba con los puños fuertemente apretados y la mandíbula tensa, mirando con fijeza la espalda de la hermosa joven. Su rostro parecía medianamente sereno y lleno de seriedad, pero en su interior estaba ardiendo de rabia. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Hinata no podía estar casándose con el idiota de Sasuke!

- Muy bien, señoras y señores, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo finalmente el cura, dando casi por finalizada la ceremonia.

Hinata ya sentía la presión del momento, sabiendo que pronto su vida estaría irremediablemente atada a la del chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Obviamente, todo el mundo esperaba pacientemente a que la boda continuara, seguros de que nadie se opondría. No sabían lo equivocados que estaban al pensar eso.

- ¡Yo me opongo!

Esas palabras, dichas con seguridad y firmeza, sorprendieron a todos, captando la atención de la gente al instante. Parado en el pasillo de la iglesia, se encontraba Naruto, con sus azulados y profundos ojos mostrando una seguridad y determinación sorprendentes.

Hinata miraba al rubio, con sus aperlados ojos abiertos de incredulidad y asombro. Esto no podía estar pasando… ¿verdad?

De mientras, el rubio no sabía ni como había terminado así la cosa. Simplemente había actuado sin pensar. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas; él se oponía a esa unión. No permitiría que Hinata se casara.

_¿Quién te ama como yo, Cosita linda?_

_Ay Dios._

_Si te casa, te llevaras mi vida._

_Es como un fin de una novela,_

_Nuestra historia, la más bella._

_Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla._

- Naruto… -susurró Hinata con incredulidad.

- Lo siento, Hinata, pero no puedo permitir esto –se disculpó Naruto, acercándose al altar ante las atentas miradas de todos.

Hinata estaba algo más que sorprendida. Simplemente esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Naruto no podía estar interrumpiendo su boda. No tenía ningún sentido.

El joven se plantó delante de la oji perla y le acarició el rostro, sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hinata, yo te amo más que a mi vida, y eso no va a cambiar. ¿De verdad crees que él te va a amar tanto como lo hago yo?

Hinata no quería reconocerlo, pero con sus palabras, el chico había conseguido alegrar su corazón. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Se estaba por casar y, aun asi, no podía borrar lo que sentía por el rubio.

Sasuke miraba al rubio de manera fría y furiosa. El muy imbécil se había atrevido a interrumpir esa asquerosa boda. Si, asquerosa. Por supuesto que él no deseaba casarse, si lo hacía era única y exclusivamente por el bien de su familia y su empresa. Y no había esposa más adecuada para él que la heredera de la gran y prestigiosa empresa Hyüga. Ni siquiera esa hermosa joven que se encontraba sentada entre el público, de cálidos ojos color jade y rosado cabello, era más adecuada. Da igual lo mucho que él deseara estar con ella, Sakura era una muchacha ordinaria que, definitivamente, no beneficiaría a su empresa.

- Naruto… no hagas esto –susurró Hinata, con un tono de voz triste, sin atreverse a apartar la mano del chico de su rostro.

- Amor, si te casa te llevarás mi vida. No podré soportar verte con otro –sentencio el rubio, clavando sus orbes azules en las opalinas orbes de ella.

Nuevamente, la chica sintió su alma estremecerse por la palabras del chico, quedándose prendada de su mirada. El muy idiota le había roto el corazón, y ella todavía era incapaz de olvidarse de él.

Naruto sólo miraba a la chica con profundidad, pensando lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de novia. Y deseó despertarse. Deseó que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla. Porque esto no podía ser verdad. Hinata no podía estar casándose con otro hombre que no fuera él.

_Un momento padre, no permita esto._

_Es absurdo, es un error._

_Ponga pausa a esta boda._

_Ya le explicó mi motivo y quién soy yo._

_Y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público._

_Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor._

- Joven… ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó el cura finalmente, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes y consiguiendo que dejaran de mirarse.

- Si, padre. Ocurre algo –respondió Naruto, mirándolo con seriedad.

- Naruto… -reprendió Hinata, intentando que se detuviera.

- Quiero que detenga esta boda –prosiguió él, ignorando los reclamos de la chica-. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted para oponerse al amor de dos personas? –volvió a preguntar el padre, con tono tranquilo y sereno.

Y Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en carcajadas. ¿Amor? Que no jodiera. Esto, definitivamente, no era por amor. Por lo menos no por amor a otra persona, sino más bien por amor al dinero. Pero él no permitiría que esto sucediera. Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que Hinata continuaba amándole, y lucharía por ese amor. Porque lo que él estaba haciendo SI era por amor. Por amor verdadero.

- Yo soy el hombre que esta mujer amó, ama y amará. También soy el hombre que más la ama a ella, y eso, definitivamente no cambiará.

El cura, Hinata y todos los allí presentes, no supieron que decir ante tal declaración. Los amigos del chico no pudieron más que sorprenderse y pensar que su amigo era un idiota, pero uno valiente.

- Sé que no debería estar aquí, interrumpiendo esta unión, pero simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. Antes de que todo esto continúe, quiero deciros algo. A Sasuke, a Hinata, y a todos los invitados.

- Pues que así sea –sentenció el cura-. Tienes tu palabra, muchacho –dijo, sintiendo algo de simpatía por ese hombre tan valiente y determinado.

- Gracias, padre –sonrió el rubio, agradecido de corazón con el viejo hombre-. Quiero contaros la razón por la que esto no debe ocurrir. Debéis saber nuestra historia. La mía y de Hinata.

- Naruto, no lo hagas –dijo Hinata, comenzando a sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón. Si le recordaba todo lo que vivieron juntos, definitivamente se echaría atrás en su decisión.

_Hace un año que rompimos._

_Como locos nos quisimos._

_Los dos compartimos un corazón._

_Más hoy se casa para intentar borrarme._

_(Ven acá… ¿Y qué con este loco?)_

_Shhh… no opine, por favor._

De esta manera, Naruto comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Hinata. Todo el mundo guardaba silenció, oyendo atentamente lo que decía el muchacho.

Hinata y Naruto habían roto hace un año. Su amor había sido enorme, inmenso. Simplemente estaban dispuestos a todo por el otro. Eran uno sólo, estaban conectados. Unidos por un hilo invisible. El hilo rojo del destino. Pero eso cambió. Ya nada era igual. Ahora Hinata se estaba casando con otro hombre, con la simple intención de olvidarse de él y de toda su historia juntos.

Finalmente, el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyüga, se decidió a hablar, interrumpiendo a Naruto.

- Disculpe, padre. Pero, ¿a que viene todo esto? Estamos aquí para presenciar la unión entre dos personas, no para oír hablar a este chico –opinó el hombre, aguantándose las ganas de soltar toda clase de insultos y mucho más en contra del rubio.

- Por favor, señor, no interrumpa –pidió el cura-. Este muchacho está en su derecho de hablar.

- Tsk… -se limitó a "decir" Hiashi, volviendo a sentarse.

Definitivamente, Naruto se arrepentiría de todo esto. Él, más que nadie, sabía de la debilidad que sentía su hija por ese hombre, y estaba seguro de que Naruto era capaz de conseguir que su hija se echara para atrás.

_Hoy no renuncio a su abandono,_

_Y vengo dispuesto a todo._

_Mi ídolo, Romeo, luchó por su amor._

_Un soldado es un héroe, aunque muere en la guerra._

_No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella._

- Por eso, aunque sé que ella está a punto de casarse, no renuncio a su amor. Porque estoy seguro de que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ese amor.

Naruto no podía estar más seguro de lo que estaba en ese momento. Él, definitivamente, recuperaría a Hinata. Lucharía por ella, porque la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Como jamás volvería a amar. Y recordó esa historia que su amada tanto adoraba, y de la que nunca se cansaba. Romeo y Julieta. "Una trágica y hermosa historia de amor" era lo que siempre decía Hinata. Y él, en este instante, sería como Romeo fue en su momento. Pelearía hasta el final por el amor de su amada Julieta. Porque un guerrero jamás se rendía. Y aquel que muere en la guerra, sigue siendo un héroe.

- Basta, Naruto. Márchate, por favor –rogó débilmente Hinata, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más. Nuevamente estaba recordando todo lo que vivió con el rubio.

- No, Hinata. No me marcharé de aquí sin ti.

_¿Quién te ama como yo, cosita linda?_

_Ay, Dios._

_Si te casa, te llevarás mi vida._

_Es como un fin de una novela, _

_Nuestra historia, la más bella._

_Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla._

_Mi amor, por Dios, recapacita._

_Recordemos nuestras vidas._

_Cuando niños, aquel domingo, nos dimos nuestro primer besito,_

_Hicimos un pacto de palabra. Un pacto de palabra._

_Yo te amo y tú me amas. Yo te amo y tú me amas._

_Y aunque venga el fin del mundo, ni la muerte nos separa._

- Hinata, él jamás te amará como yo lo hago. No te precipites, mi vida, recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos –pidió el chico, acariciando con dulzura el triste rostro de la joven-. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?

Hinata, sin saber porque, asintió con la cabeza, confirmando su pregunta. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eran sólo unos niños jugando a ser adultos. Era un día cálido, y ellos, bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, se dieron su primer beso. Fue dulce y tierno. Y sintieron que se amaban. Aun a su inmadura edad, supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Tallaron sus nombres en la corteza de aquel árbol y juraron que estarían juntos por siempre. En las buenas y en las malas, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se separarían. Esa fue su promesa. La promesa que marcaría sus vidas. La promesa que ahora estaban a punto de romper.

- Yo todavía creo en esa promesa, Hinata. Todavía confío en que así sea –dijo Naruto, entrelazando su mano con la de la chica y clavando su mirada en ella.

Y Hinata supo que estaba perdida. Porque los ojos del chico eran algo de lo que ella, definitivamente, jamás conseguía escapar. Por que el chico tenía razón. Ella no era capaz de olvidarse de lo que vivió a su lado. No podría amar a nadie que no fuera Naruto.

- No me hagas esto, Naruto. No me hagas recordar –pidió Hinata, cerrando sus ojos para huir de la mirada del chico, sabiendo que a este paso, terminaría cediendo ante sus palabras.

_Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana, _

_Tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba._

_No contaban con mi astucia, nunca, nunca, me agarraban._

_Tu madre buscaba el ruido, y yo debajo de tu cama._

- ¿Y cuando me colaba en tu casa a escondidas? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? –continuó preguntando con una sonrisa, juntando su frente con la de la muchacha.

Nuevamente, la chica asintió con la cabeza. Cuando eran adolescentes, Naruto a menudo entraba a su cuarto por su ventana, ya que Hiashi no quería que ellos se vieran. Su perrito Kyubi, el cual era un regalo de Naruto, siempre empezaba a ladrar contento, despertando a sus padres. Por suerte, Naruto era bueno escapando y escondiéndose, y jamás le encontraban. Cuando sus padres entraban a su cuarto y empezaban a buscar la causa del ruido, nunca encontraban nada. Lo que ellos no sabían es que, debajo de la cama de su hija, se escondía el chico. Esa siempre fue, sin lugar a dudas, una situación que les causaba nerviosismo a ambos, ya que sabían que les podía caer una gorda como pillaran al rubio.

Por supuesto, en la iglesia ya empezaban a oírse murmullos de la gente. Ya todos habían superado la impresión, y ahora sólo eran capaces de hacerse una pregunta: ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? Eso era, definitivamente, algo que nadie sabía con certeza, pero algo que todos querían averiguar.

_Como olvidar ese colegio,_

_Donde estudié tu cuerpo._

_En el baño, piso cuatro, todos los días_

_Dos y cuatro._

- Todavía no olvido lo mucho que nos divertíamos en el colegio. ¿Tú te acuerdas de lo mucho que "aprendimos"? –pregunto con picardía, utilizando doble sentido para su pregunta.

Hinata no puedo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de rojo al recordar eso que "aprendieron", y el tono que usaba el muchacho no ayudaba a disminuir su vergüenza. Claro que se acordaba de lo que "aprendieron". Era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Dios bien sabía lo arriesgado que era eso que hacían, como también sabía lo mucho que ambos lo disfrutaban. Eran momentos mágicos y excitantes, ya que debía reconocer que resultaba emocionante eso de hacerlo en un lugar donde pueden encontrarte. Si, se había vuelto una pervertida, pero poco le importaba por ese entonces serlo.

Naruto sólo fue capaz de sonreír con diversión al ver su sonrojo. Eso era algo que, definitivamente, adoraba de ella. Amaba sus sonrojos más que nada en el mundo, y agradecía al cielo que estos no hubieran desaparecido aun después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Además, ese sonrojo era la prueba de que todavía sentía algo por él.

El cura, por su parte, cada vez estaba más convencido de que Naruto tenía razón. Hinata le amaba, y no deseaba casarse. Por otra parte, también era verdad que ella parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia, y eso hacía que se preguntase que era lo que había ocurrido para que ella tomara la decisión de casarse con un hombre al que no amaba.

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo, Que te hagan el amor._

_Tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión._

_Tú perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz._

_Tus días amargos remedié con una llamada._

- Te aseguro que él jamás te hará sentir lo que sentiste conmigo. Jamás se preocupara por ti como yo lo hago –aseguró Naruto, colocando su mano en la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Y Hinata supo a lo que se refería. Sasuke no la amaba, si la tocaba de la manera en que lo hacía Naruto, sería por necesidad y no por amor. Ella no quería eso. Unirse de esa manera tan íntima sólo por deseo carnal no era lo que ella deseaba. Ella quería sentirse de la misma manera que se sentía con Naruto. El rubio la tocaba con tanta delicadeza, dulzura y amor. Casi como si temiera romperla. Jamás fue brusco con ella, y siempre la trató como a una princesa, asegurándose de ser delicado y amable. Sí, nadie podría hacerla sentir como la hacía sentir el rubio, y eso era algo que ella sabía a la perfección.

Naruto estuvo siempre cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Tantas veces le había dado ánimos con una llamada, haciéndola sentir mejor por el simple hecho de escuchar su alegre voz. Sasuke jamás lograría hacerla sonreír de la manera que lo hacía el rubio.

_Mi amor, no te abandoné._

_Mi viaje fue necesario._

_Y la carta que te envié no la recibiste,_

_Mira el daño._

_Mi amor, pero tú eres loca._

_Let me find out._

_Aventura…_

_No, no, no, no._

_¿Quién te ama como yo, cosita linda?_

- Hinata, yo no te abandoné. Tuve que marcharme porque me surgió un asunto con un cliente. Juro que te envié una carta. No entiendo porque no la recibiste –prometió Naruto, recordando la razón de su separación.

Hinata también lo recordó. Un día, de repente, Naruto dejó de visitarla. Ella intentó de todo para encontrarle. Le llamó, pero él no le contestaba. Fue a su casa, pero nadie respondía. Preguntó a sus vecinos, y nadie sabía nada. Estuvo meses sin saber de su paradero, y jamás recibió ni una sóla carta. Simplemente no pudo perdonarle eso. Sintió como si él la hubiera abandonado. Se sumió en la depresión, y simplemente, cuando su padre le dijo lo del compromiso, aceptó sin pensarlo, en un vano intento de sacarlo de su cabeza. Para cuando Naruto regresó, el trato ya se había cerrado, y ella esta prometida a un hombre que no era él. Todo se fue al traste después de eso. Su relación terminó en un parpadeó, y fue duró para ambos. Más para el rubio, que tuvo que aceptar que la mujer que amaba perteneciera a otro.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que el responsable de la desaparición de la carta, no era otro que Hiashi Hyüga, que, en un intento de separar a su hija de Naruto, había quemado la carta para que Hinata no la recibiera.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, princesa. Hazlo y juro que te dejaré seguir adelante con todo esto y jamás volveré a acercarme a ti –prometió el rubio, cogiendo a Hinata por el mentón y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

Y Hinata se rindió. Simplemente no pudo contra tantos recuerdos. Era verdad, y debía aceptarlo. Amaba a Naruto más que a nada en este mundo, y era incapaz de seguir adelante con toda esta farsa. Recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto al rubio, recordó su horrible separación… y lloró. Lloró con todo el dolor que portaba en su alma, al saber que jamás podría volver a vivir cosas así con su amado.

- Naruto, tú… no me pidas algo así. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo –sollozó la bella joven, mientras cristalinas lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Naruto se separó de ella, aliviado al comprobar que no se había equivocado. Ella todavía le amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Asi, con esa duda borrada, se giró y miró a Sasuke con seriedad, acercándose a él.

_Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente de poca cosa._

_¿Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo?_

_¿Quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena?_

_Al César lo de César._

_Dime ¿Quién? ¡Maldita sea!_

_Yo conozco sus defectos,_

_Sus más íntimos secretos._

_Te daré de hombre a hombre_

_Una chance para hablar._

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada?_

_Tu futura mujer, llora lágrimas por mí._

- Sasuke, ¿De verdad crees poder darle todo lo que yo le doy? –preguntó, sabiendo que tanto Sasuke como él sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta: no podía-. Yo la conozco mejor que nadie. Se cosas que nadie más sabe. Ambos sabemos que esto no tiene sentido. En vez de perder el tiempo con algo que nadie quiere, ¿Por qué no vas y proteges lo que realmente te importa? –inquirió, acercándose más a él-. Ella llora, Sasuke. Llora por tú culpa. Y todavía esta esperándote. ¿Dejarás a Sakura-chan sola? –susurró, de manera que solo el moreno le oyera.

Sasuke, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, miró al rubio con rencor, por haberle recordando algo que no deseaba recordar, y dirigió su mirada a la chica que había mencionado su amigo/enemigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, efectivamente, pudo ver en esos ojos jade un profundo dolor. Y se maldijo a sí mismo y a su amigo. A él por provocar esa mirada en la carismática muchacha, y a Naruto por recordarle cual era la realidad. Estaba rompiendo el corazón de la mujer que, sin poder evitarlo, le había enamorado.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que nadie es feliz, Sasuke? Mírala. Hinata también está llorando. Llora porque no puede estar a mi lado.

Y de nuevo, Sasuke maldijo a su amigo por recordarle otra dolorosa realidad. Porque ver a la pálida muchacha que en algún momento consideró y sigue considerando su amiga, llorar de esa manera, temblando, y viéndose tan frágil, hizo que se diera cuenta que, definitivamente, aquello no estaba bien.

- Tsk… dobe. Odio que tengas la razón –masculló el pálido joven, mirando a su amigo con molestia y llamándolo de la manera que lo hacía cuando eran sólo unos adolescentes.

_¿Por qué lloras?_

_Sabes que digo la verdad, ¿eh?_

_La única verdad que tú conoces,_

_La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan._

_Se sientan a presenciar este espectáculo,_

_Dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso._

_Sí, tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula._

_Levanta la cabeza._

_Mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo._

_Yo, que te vi reír, te vi llorar._

_Yo, que viví a tu lado los mejores_

_Y peores capítulos de nuestra novela,_

_De nuestra historia._

_¿A tu protagonista le pagas con este final?_

_¿A mí?_

_No, mi amor._

Tras decir esto, Naruto se alejó del moreno y se acercó a Hinata, que continuaba llorando en el altar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta-. Es porque sabes que digo la verdad. La verdad que tú y muchos de los aquí presentes conocen. Nuestra verdad.

Y nadie negó eso. Casi todos los allí presentes sabían de lo que hablaba el rubio. Sabían el inmenso e indestructible amor que había entre Naruto y Hinata. Un amor que parecía no haber terminado todavía. Un amor que había conseguido sobrevivir, aun después de todo lo que habían vivido ambos jóvenes.

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Hasta donde pensaba llegar Naruto? Y la respuesta, eran capaces de adivinarla por ellos mismos: hasta el final.

- Hinata, te estoy hablando, mírame –pidió el rubio, al ver que la chica mantenía la cabeza agachada y se cubría la boca con las manos, intentando contener sus sollozos. Al ver que no le hacía caso, le apartó las manos y la cogió por el mentón, elevando su rostro-. Hinata, yo viví a tu lado todo este tiempo. Compartí contigo sonrisas y lágrimas. Juntos hemos escrito toda una historia de amor. ¿Así me pagas? ¿Con un final en el que tú te vas con otro? No me hagas esto, amor. Danos un final feliz.

Tras estas palabras, y con una delicadeza infinita, Naruto acarició las mejillas de la joven, secando sus lágrimas. A continuación, se alejó de ella y sonrió con tristeza. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir, ahora era decisión de ella continuar o irse con él.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que deseaba decir, padre. Gracias por darme la palabra –dijo el rubio, mirando al viejo cura, que simplemente le miraba con simpatía, dejando en claro que le había gustado todo lo que dijo.

Finalmente, y ante las miradas de todos, Naruto se bajó del altar y caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose al lado de su triste amiga de cabellos rosados.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Veras que todo salé bien –le prometió, acariciándole el cabello con cariño para darle ánimos.

- Naruto… -susurró la muchacha, viendo como el rubio volvía a caminar en dirección a la salida. Más antes de salir, se volvió a girar y miró a Hinata.

- Hinata, te amo como no puedes imaginarte, pero te dejaré elegir a ti con quien quedarte. Espero que, elijas lo que elijas, seas muy feliz –dijo con una sonrisa, para finalmente salir de la iglesia.

Y Hinata supo que hacer. Miró a todos los allí presentes, y se acercó a Sasuke, sabiendo lo que debía decir. Esto sería lo mejor para todos.

- Sasuke-kun… -susurró, acercándose a él. Y todos pensaron que se quedaría con él. Más grande fue su sorpresa al oír lo que la joven decía-. Lo siento. No puedo seguir con esto, y sé que tú tampoco. Porque los dos tenemos a alguien que nos está esperando –le sonrió con amabilidad y dulzura, depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla del chico-. Espero que seas muy feliz al lado de ella. Yo seré feliz al lado de él.

- Hmp… Gracias. Ahora corre al lado de ese dobe antes de que se suicide por pensar que decidiste casarte –bromeó el chico, acariciando el cabello de Hinata y sonriendo ladinamente.

- Si. Gracias –dijo, antes de correr por el pasillo de la iglesia y salir de esta misma.

- ¡Hinata! –gritó Hiashi, en vano. Su hija ya se había marchado.

Sentada en su sitio, una hermosa joven de rosados cabellos lloraba de felicidad. Sasuke no se había casado. Eso era todo lo que ella podía pensar. Se sentía tremendamente feliz y aliviada de que eso no hubiera ocurrido. Le estaba profundamente agradecida a Naruto por haber evitado esto.

Desde el altar, Sasuke miraba a Sakura, sonriendo levemente. Al final, habían tomado la decisión correcta, y todo gracias al dobe de su amigo. Esta vez de verdad le debía una grande.

De mientras, Hinata buscaba a Naruto. ¡Debía encontrarlo pronto! ¡No podía esperar ni un minuto más para estar a su lado y besarle! Le extrañaba tanto… demasiado. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de creer que podría estar sin él. Definitivamente había sido una idiota. Ella amaba a Naruto, y estaba más que claro que no podía vivir sin él. Una gran y brillante sonrisa se extendió por su bello rostro al divisar a lo lejos la rubia cabellera de aquel hombre que buscaba.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –le llamó como siempre lo había hecho, con el cariñoso "-kun" al final del nombre, corriendo en su dirección.

El chico se giró y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hinata le saltó encima, y Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla, comenzando a dar vueltas con ella abrazándole por el cuello, con el fin de no caerse ambos.

- ¿Hinata? –pregunto, sorprendido. Más segundos después, la sorpresa fue sustituida por la euforia-. ¡Hinata! –exclamó alegremente, volviendo a dar vueltas como había hecho segundos antes, esta vez por la felicidad.

Por un momento el rubio realmente había temido que Hinata no iría tras él. Que se casaría con Sasuke. Pero ahora que la tenía a su lado, una enorme y profunda felicidad le invadía. ¡Finalmente su princesa había vuelto a su lado!

Hinata, abrazada a su cuello, solo era capaz de reír, feliz. Jamás volvería a alejarse de Naruto.

Finalmente, el rubio dejó a la chica en el suelo con suma delicadeza, con sus manos en la cintura de la ella.

- Te amo… -susurro Naruto, alegre.

- Yo también te amo –reconoció finalmente la chica, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía.

Y de esta manera, ambos chicos unieron su labios, en ese beso tan esperado por ambos.

.

.

.

- ¡Vivan los novios! –gritó todo el mundo, empezando a lanzarles arroz a Naruto y Hinata.

Ella vestía con un vestido de novia distinto al primero, mucho más hermoso. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, y decorado con lindas flores de color lila, y su bello rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, dándole un toque celestial. Una bella sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro, haciéndola ver incluso más hermosa.

Naruto, a su lado, vestía con un elegante traje, que le favorecía y le hacía ver más maduro. Más todo rastro de madurez que le daba el traje, quedaba suprimido por la alegre y bobalicona sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Sí, se habían casado. Y esta vez Hinata si lo hacía por amor.

Entre la gente, se encontraba Sakura, vistiendo un vestido rojo, corto y ajustado, con una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro y siendo abrazada por un serio y elegante Sasuke, al cual, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa. Si, habían empezado a salir, y dentro de dos meses también se casarían.

- ¿Ves, princesa? A esto me refería. Gracias poder darnos un final feliz –dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti por escribir esta historia conmigo, amor –susurró Hinata, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Y de esta manera, bajo la sombra del árbol en el que se habían dado su primer beso y ante los aplauso y felicitaciones de todos, Naruto y Hinata volvieron a besarse, haciendo un pacto de no volver a separarse jamás. Tras ellos, en la corteza del árbol, todavía podían leerse los nombres que ellos habían grabado cuando eran solo unos niños. Ese había sido el sitio donde comenzó su promesa, y ahora era el sitio donde esta volvía a reafirmarse. Porque Naruto y Hinata, estarían juntos ahora, mañana y siempre.

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, esto fue todo :3 ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Espero que la respuesta sea sí. Si os gustó, dejadme un lindo review (si no os gustó, dejádmelo igual para que pueda mejorar :D)

Espero con impaciencia vuestro comentarios :) bye


End file.
